


To Whom it May Concern

by janellio



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janellio/pseuds/janellio
Summary: Miss Lara Jean Song-Covey's life is upended when her elder sister Margot Song-Covey breaks her engagement to their neighbor, a Mr. Sanderson. Lara Jean has harbored a tendresse for Mr. Sanderson, and when he is delivered a letter in her hand, confessing to all, this threatens to upend the season!But the tonne's scoundrel, a Lord Peter Kavinsky, comes into town having recently been thrown over for an Earl by his former Fiancee, a Miss Genevieve. He's set his sights on Miss Lara Jean, proposing a subterfuge, having in his possession another letter confessing her feelings...Somewhat Pride and Prejuidice-y but mostly To All the Boys I've Loved Before but Regency!





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The Covey family lived in a well appointed brick georgian house on the outskirts of town. Though well off, they were not considered a part of the ton as their father worked for a living, despite him being the second son of a baronet. Rather than accepting that he was meant to be a gentleman of leisure, Daniel Covey set off to learn medicine and traveled around the world to learn of cures and medicine in the Orient. Not only did he return home a doctor, but married. HIs wife, called Eve was from the kingdom of Korea in Asia. It was quite a scandal at the time, enough for his father to disinherit his son, and any of his mixed blood children. Despite all this, Dr. Covey was able to run a reputable and well respected practice in Portsmouth. Because of this, he often made housecalls, and was away from home often, leaving the girls to their own devices. It was when he was on one of these housecalls that his wife Eve suffered a head injury from which she did not awaken. 

The youngest Katharine, called Kitty, was but a child when her mother passed, Lara Jean and Margot not too much older as well. What followed was a series of governesses hired to teach and watch the Covey girls. Everyone waited for Dr. Covey to remarry so that the girls would have a stepmother, but he never did, as the Dr. Covey mourned his wife still, some ten years later.

Margot, the eldest is a strong willed practical girl, and often took on a maternal role caring for her younger sisters. Intelligent and stubborn, she is engaged to Mr. Joshua Sanderson, their neighbor and childhood friend, who is due to inherit a good sized estate with income producing crops and livestock.

Lara Jean, the middle daughter was a dreamer and loved to read the books in their extensive home library, using her pocket money often for new novels at the booksellers and other “impractical frippery” as Margot called it.

Katherine the youngest of the girls, was but a baby when their mother passed on, and as a result she ran wild, terrorizing most governesses they employed. She enjoyed climbing trees more than practicing pianoforte and managed to best all the boys at games and sports. 

Lara Jean was perfectly content with her life as it was, living happily in their manor house. However, it is when Lara Jean is one-and-twenty that her life completely changes.


	2. Chapter 2

      In her lifespan of one and twenty years, Miss Lara Jean Covey of Portsmouth had written exactly five letters to men in her acquaintance. Her means of expression could not be confined to her girlhood diary, she wrote her adoration on pieces of foolscap that were folded, sealed and secreted away in her mother’s hatbox. She thought if she could just get all her emotions out, and onto paper, she would be released of their hold over her.

     Of the gentlemen she has written letters for, perhaps the most contentious is Mr. Joshua Sanderson. It is true that Lara Jean once felt strong affection for their childhood companion and neighbor. Though not of peerage, he was of the landed gentry and made a comfortable living from his household, this, in addition to an inheritance from a titled Uncle, was enough to send him to study at Oxford. Lara Jean’s tendresse for him, gave rise to a hope that they would suit when of a marriageable age. Those hopes were dashed when he began courting her elder sister Margot.

     Viscount Adler, Peter Kavinsky, however, was of the peerage, and therefore not a realistic match for the mere daughter of the town doctor. The elder Viscount Kavinsky passed away when Peter was at Eton, and the mantle of the estate fell to him at the tender age of fourteen. In the almost decade since, he pulled the Adler estate back from the brink of financial ruin, owing to his deceased father’s gambling debts. Investing in modern farming equipment for his tenant farmers as well as emerging industries has benefited the estate handsomely. Rumors circulated in the ballrooms that Lord Kavinsky’s annual income amount in excess of ten thousand a year.

     Although it had not remarked upon by either of them since, Peter was her first kiss, the result of a game of questions and commands. She was thirteen at the time, Peter having just come back from his first year at Eton, a tall fifteen. Afterwards, she developed a short lived pash for Peter, along with all the other girls in their village. She could not help but blame it on the way his brown eyes glinted when he smiled mischievously and the way his chestnut hair fell in a curly forelock onto his forehead. It was beside the point, as he was all but betrothed to her age-mate Genevieve.

     Mr. John Mclaren-Ambrose was another one of her agemates that lived in town, the son of a wealthy industrialist who was often in London, too busy to be bothered with the monotony of the country. His wife and children occupying one of the largest houses in town. He was another one of Lara Jean’s playmates that she admired, but following his coming of age, he was sent away to boarding school and thereafter she heard, for a grand tour on the continent.

     Mr. Kenneth Donati was a local boy that she met one idyllic summer. It was not long after however that his family relocated to Manchester, hoping to find work in the new factories being built. Her letter to him was addressed to their old address in Portsmouth, not having been informed of his new residency in the north.

     Mr. Lucas James was the first gentleman she danced with at a local ball. She wrote a letter for him soon after, describing the elation and thrill she felt while they danced. How she loved the feeling that went through her and couldn’t tell if it was from the dance or being so close to him.

  
********

  
Mr. Sanderson was back home in Portsmouth following the culmination of his studies, his arrival was received with much gaiety by the Covey household, with the exception of Margot who seemed unusually subdued in his presence. They all sat for dinner in the formal dining room, the cook they employed nearly successful in her attempts to recreate one of their mother’s specialities of roasted pork served with tender lettuce leaves and other assorted side dishes.

“Joshua,” Dr. Covey began heartily, “now that you are finished with Oxford, what are you plans?”

Mr. Sanderson smiled and replied, “I hope to become a man of business, of course, this would be difficult here in town.” He wiped his mouth and set down his linen napkin, gazing adoringly at Margot before continuing.

“Once Margot and I are wed, we will take up residence in London, renting a terrace.”

Margot’s hands rattled on her silverware, startled, “You’ve never told me of these plans, Josh.”

‘Well, I should have thought that was understood.” Joshua looked around at the family, “Once I have built a profitable enterprise and I can trust managers to handle the day to day we would come back to Portsmouth to live in my family home.”

“That sounds like a practical plan, Joshua.” Dr. Covey trying to sooth Margot’s distress.

Lara Jean glanced nervously between the pair, sensing the rise of tension in the air.

Kitty chose that moment to take an over-large bite of her wrap, cutting the tension by coughing and declaring, “Is the cabbage supposed to be this spicy?” and gulped down a glass of watered down wine. For the reminder of the evening Margot did not look at Joshua, while he continued to glance worriedly at her.

     When they retired to the parlour to read and play a few rounds of whist, Margot and Joshua were not amongst them, having instead chosen to take a walk in the night air. They could hear their raised voices through the windows, Kitty playing the piano to try to drown them out, while they all went about pretending that naught was amiss. After a period of time they could hear Mr. Sanderson depart on his horse, and the front door open and close loudly and Margot dash upstairs.

As she climbed the staircase, Lara Jean overheard muffled noises coming from the bedchamber she shared with Margot. She eased the door open and saw Margot was crying quietly to herself when Lara Jean entered their shared rooms.

“Margot? Whatever is amiss?”

Margot lifted her head and tearfully confessed, “I broke my engagement with Josh.”

Lara Jean was agog, “Margot, my dear sister” and ran to embrace her upon the counterpane, and held her while she wept, Lara Jean’s own thoughts in turmoil.

     When Margot had calmed somewhat, Lara Jean stroked her hair back from her brow and Margot tearfully confessed, “I did not love Mr. Sanderson, I believe. He wanted so much for me to follow wherever he went and Lara Jean I could not countenance myself a staid wife.” She gripped her handkerchief betwixt her hands, twisting it into a knot, “Our poor mother did not leave her home and family in Korea and sail across entire oceans and half the world for us to solely be the wives of gentlemen.” Margot sat up with new fervor. “Lara Jean,” she said urgently and grabbed both her hands. “I’m going to university.”

Lara Jean gasped. “Margot! How can that be? I didn’t think they admitted females to study!”

“No, the Sorbonne, Lara Jean they admit women.”

“Heavens Margot, you really intend to do this!”

“I do, Lara Jean” Margot stood up and turned towards her, “I am resolved.”

Dr. Daniel Covey received the news of the broken engagement and news of Margot’s intentions to continue her education abroad with little surprise.

“I had felt something like this brewing my dear daughter. You have always been so independent” He remarked when Margot told him of her plans the following morning. He paused, his eyes going shiny with unshed tears.

“How very like your mother you are my dear Margot,” he said and kissed her upon the forehead, his hand lingering on the curve of her cheek.

“You full well have my blessing and support”

“Oh, thank you father” Margot exclaimed and embraced him.

     It was but a month later when they traveled in their carriage, travel trunk strapped to the top, with Margot to the docks of Portsmouth to see her off. Their former governess was hired to act as a companion all the way through the journey to Paris and then return to England. It is with some trepidation that Lara Jean embraced her sister for long moments and then tearfully watched her board the ship destined for France, letters of recommendation and acceptance in her possession. She could never imagine living so far from home for so long. She has always felt safest and happiest in their town, with family. Margot had been her closest confidant, and companion, having shared so much between the two of them, including the duties of raising Kitty. Without Margot to serve as her counterpoint, Lara Jean was at a loss of how to define herself.


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks following Margot’s departure, Lara Jean felt out of sorts without her. The management of the household had primarily been Margot’s responsibility and in her absence fell to Lara Jean.  They employed a household staff that included a cook and maid, as well as a coachman. The intricacies of the grocery order as well as the inventory of linens and other household items became her responsibility. Margot had always been the responsible one, the steady and one who took charge, while Lara Jean was always happy to go along with her wishes, Kitty always bristling at being told what to do. Kitty was a social butterfly with many friends in town and from finishing school. She was already a favorite amongst the other girls in the ton, her wit and commentary at balls always sought after. 

 

Margot had promised to write, but the post from the continent was overlong at best, nonexistent at worst. The first letter arrived almost three weeks after it was written. Their father read it aloud at the breakfast table, and it cheered Lara Jean to learn of Margot settling into Paris and her dormitories, she wrote of the courses she was taking in anthropology and literature. It made her feel close to her again, if only for a moment.

*********

“I think we should take up all our old clothing and items and make a donation basket for the poor like Margot wrote we should. If you would gather your items I will have our maid Mary take them to the town parish tomorrow morning.” Dr. Covey said this while preparing after breakfast to leave for a house call, his bag of implements and tonics at the ready. 

 

Addressing her directly he said, “Lara Jean, it would please me greatly to have you organize this, with Margot gone there is no one to head up the charity donations.” he smiled encouragingly. “And I think it will do some good for you.”

 

“Very well, Father.” Lara Jean said reluctantly. It was a Monday, which meant that it was market day so the orders for the larder and produce had already been done, wash day wasn’t until Friday, so she didn’t need to help arrange for that, so she dawdled in the office, checking on correspondence but other than Margot, there wasn’t anyone she wrote to. 

 

It was only when she could put it off no longer, Lara Jean went up to the room she used to share with her sister and sorted through her wardrobe, as well as dresses that Margot left behind. She didn’t understand her willingness to part with items once she finished with them, Lara Jean held on to things, a piece of jade her mother had brought from Korea, her childhood books, a note from John Ambrose Mclaren. If she held onto things long enough, then it would be impossible for her to forget.

 

 She went about folding packets of handkerchiefs, a day dress and some books she had finished reading, tying it into a neat package when she thought for a moment and set the parcel aside, taking out her box of letters from the end of the bed trunk. She had not read them in some time, and she wanted to be sure that the letter written for Josh was as she remembered. 

 

“Lara Jean!” Kitty yelled clambering up the stairs. Lara Jean hastily shoved her letters and the box underneath the bed. 

 

“Can we please can go to town?” Kitty asked appearing in the doorway. “I have not called on Brielle in ages and she was to tell me all about her latest beau.” 

 

“I suppose we can, I just have to finish here. I can see if Christine is back from visiting her Grandmother.” Christine was Lara Jean’s closest friend and confident outside the immediate circle of her sisters, despite her being a kin to Genevieve. They were all three friends in their childhood, Genevieve spent a season in London and thought she was better than her former friends and took any opportunity to belittle Lara jean or Christine. It was almost like the two of them were united in their 

 

‘What are you doing?” 

 

Lara Jean stood and brushed off her day dress, “I’m putting the items Margot set aside for the parish together for Mary.”

 

“Alright, I have my items ready as well. I’ll let Mary know she can gather them today before we leave.” Kitty dashed back down the stairs.

 

Lara Jean was anxious about not being able to place her box back in it’s hiding place, but as she headed into town with Kitty she forgot all about her letters, her spirits lifted by the sun and good weather, her bonnet hanging loosely from her fingers while she walks. She was eager to spend her pin money on some new books as they usually set aside the newest penny dreadfuls for her. Kitty ran off towards her friends, already in a group outside the milliner’s. 

********

Lara Jean left the booksellers with purchases in hand hoping to meet Kitty at the haberdashery where she was most certainly spending her allowance on some new ribbons. Mr. Joshua Sanderson was just walking out of the local tavern when she caught sight of him and waved pensively, and he smiled sadly back, so she was not watching where she was heading when she bumped into another person.

 

“Oh, Excuse me!” Lara Jean exclaimed, before looking up and noticing that she had bumped into the Viscount of Adler, Peter Kavinsky. 

 

“Miss Covey.” Peter greeted her, “No harm done.” taking a step back, putting a much more respectable distance between the two of them. 

 

“My Lord, I did not know you were back in Portsmouth.”

 

Peter smiled and replied, “Yes, I am accompanying Genevieve and her cousin about town. I’m down from London to accompany Mother to see Owen off to Eton.” 

 

Lara Jean opened her mouth to reply, inquiring after his mother and brother. However, before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

 

“Peter!” she heard the overly sweet tones of Genevieve as she walked out of the haberdashery. Genevieve narrowed her eyes slightly and continued lacing her hand somewhat possessively through Peter’s. Lara Jean suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. 

 

“Why hello, Lara Jean” she said flippantly and turning to address Peter, “The shops here are so quaint, the ribbons and trims here aren’t nearly as pretty as the ones I’ve ordered for my trousseau from Madame Lancaster in London.” turning and smiling at Lara Jean, “But I suppose they will do for some ladies, simplicity is best suited for some after all.”

 

“Yes, some women do need extra to enhance their looks, or lack thereof.” Christine drawled as she walked over to them, her purchases in a packet under her arm. Christine was Genevieve’s scandalous cousin, and surprisingly Lara Jean’s closest friend and confidant. 

 

“Christine.” Lara Jean said happily, relieved to not have to converse with the two of them much longer.

 

Genevieve sneered at Christine when Peter was not looking and continued, “Peter, we simply must be going if we are to meet up with Lady Kavinsky and Lord Owen for luncheon.” She turned and walked away, clearly expecting him to follow her. Peter smiled ruefully at Lara Jean, “My apologies, Miss Covey.”

 

Lara Jean nodded and turned towards Christine. 

 

“You happened upon us just in time, I was about to say something rude to Gen.”

 

“Well fortunately I can be rude enough for the two of us.” They both laughed hugging briefly before Lara Jean had to look for Kitty. Kitty of course, had seen the tail end of the encounter when Peter and Gen walked away.

********

They headed back home and took a light supper before settling into the family sitting room, as their father was not due back until late from his rounds, Mrs. Farmingham having gone into labor. 

They were playing a hand of whist when Kitty grinned mischievously and asked Lara Jean,

 

“Who was that man you ran into?”

 

Lara Jean sighed and frowned at her cards, not liking the hand she had, “That was just Peter, we used to play together as children.”

 

“Peter now the Viscount of Adler, that Peter?” Kitty asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You could be a Viscountess.” Kitty exclaimed.

 

“He’s practically already married to Miss Genevieve. He’s a peer and would never court the mixed blood daughter of a doctor.” 

 

Kitty sighed and pulled another card from the pile on the game table, casting away two. “I think he likes you and besides, Don’t you want to be courted? Get taken to parties and events of the season?”

 

“No, I’m happy to stay here with you.” Lara Jean smiled.

 

“Lara Jean, Brielle invited me to a dance at the Assembly and I stayed home so that you would not be alone.” Kitty said.

 

“That’s an awful statement Kitty!” 

 

“I am being honest Lara Jean.” Kitty shrugged and placed her cards down face up, “And I win.”

 

Lara Jean fell asleep on the chaise the novel she was reading slipping out of her lax hands. Kitty softly closed the door and stole upstairs to where she knew Lara Jean kept mother’s hat box.


	4. Chapter 4

     The beginning of the summer season in Portsmouth was usually welcomed with a soiree hosted by Gabriel of the Early family. While it didn’t compare to the balls that were hosted in London, it suited Lara Jean fine, enough people she knew to converse with easily and the ability to slip away if she grew weary of the company. Kitty and she were in attendance, as well as Christine, who upon arriving, dashed off towards the gaming rooms. Kitty was in white as customary for young girls, although she complained about it. Lara Jean was most excited to be in attendance as she was wearing her newest ball gown ,in a cornflower blue shade, embroidered with forget me not flowers around the neckline and sleeves. Her jet black hair was arranged in a curled updo style with pins tipped with pearls. She felt at ease and was enjoying milling about in the refreshment room, and was on her second glass of ratafia.

 

“I hope you’re taking notes for you own entrance into society,” Lara Jean teased.

 

“Oh please, it’s an archaic tradition. Men are not introduced into society, why should young ladies?”

 

“Kitty, I do wish you would at least stop talking about your radical notions in public”

 

“You agree.” Kitty said back.

 

Lara Jean glanced around, “Even if I did, I would not talk about it here.” 

 

Kitty shrugged and took a bite of a thickly iced almond cake. The party was well attended by the local gentry of Portsmouth as well several of the tonne in attendance, prior to their trips to London to stay in their well appointed terrace homes. 

 

Lara Jean looked over and Lord Peter Kavinksy was approaching her and Kitty, upon drawing level made a neat leg. It had been rumoured that he had taken up residence in Adler Hall, departing the delights of London following the breaking of his engagement with Miss Genevieve. The announcement of her betrothal to the Earl of Portland, some twenty years her elder, followed in that week’s Sunday paper. 

 

“Misses Covey, how do you do?” 

 

Lara Jean looked quizzically at him, wondering why Lord Kavinsky was speaking with them.

 

“We are very well thank you.” Kitty replied, elbowing Lara Jean. 

 

“Yes, thank you my Lord.” Lara Jean replied belatedly before turning to glare at Kitty. 

 

“May I escort you to the refreshment table, Miss Covey?” this he addressed to Lara Jean.

 

Lara Jean looked askance at this request, glancing at her full ratafia glass.

 

“My Lord, we are quite settled with refreshments, thank you” 

 

Peter sighed and looked impatient, “A dance then?”

 

It would be incredibly impolite to refuse, and rumors would follow her most likely into next season, so Lara Jean looked up at him and pulled her dance card from her reticule. 

 

She penciled his name in and satisfied for the moment he nodded and walked away.

 

“Lara Jean why were you so rude to Lord Kavinsky” Kitty whispered.

 

“I was polite enough.” 

 

“He asked you to dance, I told you he likes you.”

********

Peter walked towards her when the orchestra started up the first dance, “Shall we?” he asked and held out his elbow for her to take, leading her to the dance floor. 

 

She placed her gloved hand in his, the other coming to rest on his shoulder, Peter placed his on her back, warm and heavy through the fabric. Startled, Lara Jean looked up and Peter was looking down at her a slight smile in the corner of his lips.

 

“How fortunate we are to have you at our country Ball, my Lord” 

 

“I am most grateful to be in your company at all, Miss Covey” 

 

“I’m quite sure.” Lara Jean said with a hint of irony.

 

“I told Mother about seeing you in town the other day.” He deliberately did not mention Genevieve.

 

Lara Jean inquired, “And how is Lady Kavinsky?”

 

Peter smiled, “Missing doting on her youngest son.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll have no trouble doting on you in his stead.” 

 

Peter moved her quite adeptly around the ballroom, not missing a single step of the waltz. 

 

“I confess, I wanted to seek you out, I received a bit of post that belongs to you.” He said as the dance concluded, leading them off the dance floor towards a quiet corner. “I wish to speak with you privately if I may?”

 

Lara Jean glanced around, hoping Christine could be found so she could signal her to interrupt them but she was currently engrossed in a conversation with Admiral Fairfax, a handsome blond Naval officer on leave. 

 

“Alright” Lara Jean said reluctantly. 

 

Peter pulled a folded piece of paper from his evening jacket. Lara Jean’s eyes opened wide and her complexion turned ghastly white. 

 

“Where did you get that?” she whispered furiously.

 

Peter quirked an eyebrow, “I received it earlier this week.”

 

Indeed in his hand was the letter she had written for him some years ago, her script curling at the edges, the wax seal broken. 

 

“Come with me” she hissed, dashing around a corner before looking to see if Peter was following. He raised an eyebrow and paused to take a champagne flute from a passing tray, and strolled slowly towards the alcove Lara Jean found in a deserted hallway of the house. 

 

“Planning on a rendezvous, Miss Covey?” 

 

“Oh will you please be quiet,” she hissed glancing around.

 

“Miss Covey I am flattered, I am.” he said earnestly, “and I do remember our kiss as well, fondly as one does with childhood fancies.”

 

“I can assure you my Lord,” Lara Jean whispered interrupting him, “that any feelings I may have once held are long gone.”

 

“Is that so?” Peter asked, his champagne flute dangling precariously from his fingertips. He held the letter aloft and reading from it quoted, “Even though I have ‘gold colored flecks’ in my eyes?” he grinned roguishly. 

 

Lara Jean glared at him, “You have nothing to fear from my Lord, be assured I am quite capable of restraining myself from throwing myself into your arms.” she finished sarcastically.

 

“Well then what is this letter?” 

 

She sighed and said, “I wrote that letter when I was a girl, I have no idea how it ended up in your possession, I did not send it.”

 

Peter grinned in that infuriating way he always did, “Well, Miss Covey I am heartily assured of your lack of affections.” He sipped his champagne, continuing, “I am somewhat disappointed that it was a mistake. I do like thinking that after all this time, I was the only boy you ever admired.”

 

“Oh no my lord, there were five letters in total.”

 

“Five gentlemen?” Peter exclaimed and Lara Jean made a motion to shush him glancing about the hall to make sure no one had overheard. “Here I was thinking I was unique in your regards”  He paused and asked curiously, “Who were the other gentlemen?” 

 

“That is none of your business my lord.” Lara Jean said crisply, "and I would like you to escort me back to the ballroom please, we might be missed.”

 

He took her arm and walked her back to the ball all proprietary assured, as they had not been missing long enough for anyone to take notice. 

 

Upon reaching the ballroom, and refilling her punch glass, Lara Jean happened to see Mr. Sanderson he was glancing around and upon seeing her started walking towards her, a familiar folded note in his possession as well. Lara Jean set her glass down and walked quickly away. She felt nothing but relief when she spied Peter talking to Mr. Early, the host of the party, and one of his close friends.

 

“My Lord, another dance?” she asked urgently and pulled Peter back onto the dance floor. 

 

“Miss Covey, this is most forward of you.” He said good naturedly, taking her hand in his. 

 

“No, I’m avoiding someone.” she asked, “Please help me.” Peter looked up turning around and saw Mr. Sanderson standing on the edge of the dance floor looking at them, confused.

 

“Mr. Sanderson?”

 

“If you must know, yes.”

 

“Did he receive a letter as well?”

 

Lara Jean kept silent and let herself be maneuvered into another turn about the floor.

 

“He was!” Peter laughed delightedly, “I thought he was your sister’s fiance.”

 

“Well, was. Their engagement was broken.”

 

“Miss Covey, you coquette! Who else was lucky enough to receive a letter?”

 

“Will you not let this go?”

 

“Not until you divulge your secrets to me.” Peter grinned mischievously. She could tell he was enjoying her discomfort, as well as her need to rely on him.

 

She knew, he would not let this go until he got what he wanted, “Well besides you and Mr. Sanderson, Mr. Mclaren-Ambrose, a gentleman who moved away to the north, and Mr. James.” 

 

“Mr. Lucas James?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But Mr. James is gentlemen’s man.” 

 

Lara Jean looked up, “I thought all men are man’s men?” 

 

Peter snorted, drawing the glances of other couples on the dance floor. 

 

“You cannot be serious.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Mr. James prefers the company of men.”

 

Lara Jean looked quizzically at him.

 

“Exclusively.”

 

“Oh!” Lara Jean exclaimed and blushed.

 

Upon the conclusion of their second dance, Mr. Sanderson was nowhere to be found. In relief, Lara Jean hoped to continue to avoid everyone by taking an evening walk in the well manicured gardens of the Early household, well lit with gas lamps.

 

“Miss Covey, I have been looking for you. You are a difficult woman to find.” Mr. Lucas James said.

 

“Uh, yes.” Lara Jean replied, “ I was about to take a walk in the gardens, so I must…”

 

“May I escort you?” Mr. James asked smiling. 

 

Lara Jean nodded, figuring it was just as well that her mortification this evening could now be complete. They walked out the french doors to the well lit veranda, the night air quite pleasant after the crowded ballroom.

 

“Miss Covey, I believe I have something of yours,”

 

“Yes” Lara Jean interrupted, “And I sincerely apologize, the letters were meant for myself only,”

“Yes. It did seem rather personal.” Lucas said and pulled the letter out, of his evening coat, handing it back to her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I remember our dance at the assembly as well Miss Covey. But I must let you know, I’m not interested in you that way.”

 

Lara Jean closed her eyes in embarrassment, “Yes. Of course. I understand” if the earth could open and swallow her that would be a most welcome end to her evening.


	5. Chapter 5

“A Viscount Adler calling for Miss Covey,” their butler announced the morning following the ball after breaking their fast. He held out a calling card, handing it to Lara Jean, reading, “Viscount Adler, Peter Kavinksy” in decorous copperplate. 

 

Lara Jean startled taking the card, nearly upsetting her teacup, “It’s not calling hours, is it?” 

 

Dr. Covey glanced up from his reading of the Times, “Caught the young fellow’s eye at the ball last night?” he asked good naturedly.

 

“No.” Lara Jean laughed nervously, “I’m sure he has some other business to discuss.”

 

Kitty smirked and mouthed, “I told you.” at her. Lara Jean made sure to scowl at her as she left the dining room.

 

She paused in front of the looking glass in the hall examining her complexion and coiffure, her morning dress only a simple white muslin, but it would do.

 

Peter stood when she entered the parlour, “Miss Covey.” he said pleasantly.

 

Lara Jean nodded at him before leaving the door open and seated herself opposite him in a slipper chair. Peter sighed and retook his seat on the settee. He had already been served tea and a tray of refreshments, and looked for all the world like he was settling in for a proper visit. Lara Jean cursed the attentiveness of their household staff.

 

“Lord Adler,” Lara Jean greeted him while nervously arranging her skirts, “I thank you for your visit, but I thought our business had concluded at the ball last night.”

 

“I propose a subterfuge.” he interrupted.

 

“What?” 

 

“You desire to be free of Mr. Sanderson’s unwanted attention, I am correct?” Peter asked and lifted his teacup. Lara Jean had a moment of dissonance, the tall lean Lord in their very feminine household, perched on the velvet settee sipping from their fine bone china cups and saucers. He should have looked ill at ease in such a place but Peter somehow looked well at home, emanating such masculine vitality and presence that Lara Jean felt unsettled, awareness of him settling over her. 

 

“Yes.” she confirmed belatedly.

 

“Good,” Peter announced setting his teacup down. “It’s settled, I am to court you.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Lara Jean exclaimed.

 

“We danced together twice at Gabriel’s party last night, people are already  speaking of it , my own mother asked after you this morning.” Peter continued, “and I wish to be free of the gossip and fortune hunters that are circling now that...” he trailed off meaningfully.

 

“You’ve been thrown over for an Earl?” Lara Jean quipped. Peter’s eyes flashed in warning and she fell silent. 

 

“Yes” he ground out. He stood and paced before stopping before the sideboard, noting the absence of any customary decanters. 

 

“Do you not keep spirits in this house?”

 

Lara Jean replied, “This is a household of young ladies my lord, and it is the morning!” she narrowed her eyes at his scoffing and continued, “Besides, you will find that my father is at the foremost of medical knowledge, himself abstaining from any strong alcohol as it causes distemper and inflammation.” 

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, not missing the implication in her words.

 

“Very well.” he retook his seat, “it’s simple really. We keep up the pretense for the entirety of the season that I am courting you, the fortune hunters leave me alone and Mr. Sanderson will also get discouraged and leave you alone.” 

 

Lara Jean could see the logic in his plan, it would benefit the both of them tremendously. 

 

“If I were to agree to this pretense, we will need to set some ground rules.” Lara Jean stood and took out a blank piece of foolscap from the desk in the corner of the room.

 

“We shall have a contract to make sure you adhere to all proprietary my Lord.”

 

“Propriety?” Peter asked incredulously. 

 

“I know you think me missish, but one of us needs to come out of this with their reputation intact, and that person is not you.” Lara Jean asserted.

 

“I never sign anything without my barrister’s approval.”

 

“Don’t make fun. I simply want us to keep this...a platonic arrangement.”

 

“Very well.” Peter agreed.

 

“You will escort Kitty and me to town in your phaeton.” she narrated and wrote with a fountain pen on the page. 

 

“You will attend my polo matches.” 

 

She transcribed this, then thinking some more said, “We must be honest with each other. I cannot keep up with this charade if we are also deceiving each other. So we must resolve to tell each other the truth.”

 

Peter nodded and took a few tea sandwiches from the refreshment tray, offering her an egg and cress on a plate which she took gratefully, before helping himself to any other refreshments. 

 

“We will need to go on outings together.”

 

“Nothing improper.” Lara Jean countered. 

 

“You must call me Peter.”

 

“That’s overly familiar for us, you still call me Miss Covey.” 

 

“I can call you Lara Jean.”

 

“Alright.” she agreed, but said “No kissing.”

 

“How is anyone going to believe we are courting if I cannot kiss you?”

 

“This is a must.”

 

Peter thought for a moment and said, “Well how else will we express any hint of intimacy? Or romantic feelings?” 

 

Lara Jean colored delicately and averted her eyes, nibbling on her sandwich. 

 

“I can write you letters.” Peter proposed.

 

“You would write to me?”

 

“Of course, they would be delivered to you, Genevieve would hear the gossip and be jealous, I think it’s perfect.”

 

‘Oh yes, how romantic.” She sniped sarcastically.  

 

“And you will accompany me to the end of the season party at Duke Bledell’s estate.”

 

“The end of season party?” Lara Jean asked incredulously “That’s months away.”

 

“Nevertheless, you should attend as my guest.”

 

Duke Steven Bledell of Sussex held what was known as the tonne’s most scandalous party at the close of each season. The party took place over several days at his estate on the coast, including dances every night with sporting and boat races in the Chichester Harbor during the day. It was rumored that more reputations were ruined there in one night than the whole of the season in London.

 

“Alright” Lara Jean agreed, confident that their arrangement would end well before the party. 

 

They signed their names below, Lara Jean and Peter with a flourish. 

 

Lara Jean stood, and saw him to the door, where his phaeton awaited in their drive. Peter took his hat from their footman and tipping it to her, departed. 

 

Lara Jean stood in the doorway watching him drive off, closing the door after. She did not see that when his phaeton rolled away it revealed Mr. Sanderson, staring furiously after Lord Kavinksy. 


End file.
